minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ThaChompyLeader/Hunters revealed!
This is to answer any future questions about Hunters and the characters. Interesting fact, apprentices are named after gemstones based on their colour. Rose/Moon/Emerald: '''She is a normal Creeper, not a Moon Creeper. If she was, I would've mentioned it in the storyline. She is the main character in Hunters. '''Rose's Mother: '''She doesn't have any real name. She is a normal Creeper. '''Steve/Herobrine: '''I had to change him around from being the agressive grouch to the calm, polite character he is now, no matter what the rumors say. If you look closely, he does not talk much at all throughout the story. Guess you could call him a "man of few words". '''Hail/Sapphire: '''She is a Mist Creeper, one of Emerald's best friends in Herobrine's dimension. Yes, she is '''female. Her mentor is Jay. She is the main character in Hunters. 'Shade: '''He is a Shadow Creeper, flat out in his description. He is one of the leaders/former mentors. He was Thorn's mentor. '''Thorn: '''She is an Earth Creeper, and is Moon's mentor for the final battle. '''Oak: '''He is a Mountain Creeper, and only appears in a brief cameo. '''Ruby: '''He is a Fire Creeper, and only appears in a brief cameo. '''Iris: '''He is a Water Creeper, and was Shade's mentor. He was alive when Steve (Herobrine) was around. '''Rose's Father: '''He does not actually appear anywhere in the story, but he is refferenced in the Prologue and the first chapter. He is a normal Creeper. '''Silver/Iron: '''He is a Moon Creeper, and is a main character. His mentor is Amber. '''Jay: '''He is a Water Creeper, and is Sapphire's mentor for the final battle. '''Apple: '''She is a Fire Creeper, and is one of the leaders/former mentors. Only appears in a brief cameo and a refference from Amber. She was alive when Steve (Herobrine) was around. '''Hawk: '''She is a Mountain Creeper, and is one of the leaders/former mentors. Only appears in a brief cameo and a refference from Amber. She was alive when Steve (Herobrine) was around. '''Gash: '''He is a Speckled Creeper, and is one of the leaders/former mentors. Appears briefly in several places. He was alive when Steve (Herobrine) was around. '''Amber: '''He is an unknown species with bright-orange skin and is one of the leaders/former mentors. Appears in a cameo in Chapter 11. '''Opal: '''He is an unknown species with bright-orange skin. He is Iris's apprentice and is refferenced by his mentor. Blake: The human that attacks Emerald's mother in the Prologue. He has torn clothing. '''Kyrii: '''He is an unknown black species that is apart of the Tribe of Rushing Water. He heals wounds and infections. '''Saidra: '''Her species is not revealed. Only appears in a brief cameo. '''Hydras: '''His species is not revealed. Only appears in a brief cameo. '''Leion: '''His species is not revealed. Only appears in a brief cameo. '''Geos: '''His species is not revealed. Only appears in a brief cameo. '''Black Creeper (Unnamed): '''He is the current leader of the Tribe of Rushing Water. Appears in several places. 'Emerald's Glow: 'She is one of the ancient creepers apart of the Tribe of Rushing Water. Only appears in a brief cameo. Although Emerald does not know it, Emerald's Glow is her great grandmother. 'Tiger's Roar: '''He is one of the ancient creepers that is the main antagonist in the third Hunters. Category:Blog posts